


Shy

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Shy!Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Carol gets shy and tongue-tied whenever you're around.  You decide to take matters into your own hands.





	Shy

The others had noticed a change in Carol since you had come to work at the compound. The way she turned shy or had trouble speaking when you were around.  Tony nudged Thor one day when he saw you approaching Carol who had gone still.

Thor chuckled, “I have never seen Carol so worked up before.”

“It’s because she has a crush on Y/N,” Tony said.  “It’s nice knowing the calm, cool, and collected Carol can be affected by Y/N.”

You were walking up to Carol with a huge smile on your face.  This was your favorite part of your day, seeing Carol trip over her words and the blush that spread across her cheeks.  You knew she had a crush on you, anyone in a ten mile radius could see how she felt.

“Morning, Carol,” you said sweetly.

“Uh, hey, um, Y/N.  How’s your morning going?”  Carol was trying to think of a quick escape, but you had cornered her and any attempts at escaping would be futile.

You poured yourself some coffee, “It’s going really well actually, how’s your morning been?”

Carol tugged at the collar of her shirt, was it hot in here?  “Fine, good actually,” she stammered.

“Got any plans for the weekend?”  You glanced up at her a smirk on your face.  Carol shook her head, not trusting herself to speak in that moment.  “Really?  Shame.  You should come out with me, I know this really romantic restaurant that we could go to.  It has a lot of privacy so we wouldn’t be disturbed.”

“Yeah, uh, maybe,” Carol said.  “Where is it?”

“My apartment,” you called as you sauntered out of the room.

It took Carol’s brain a moment to catch up with what had just happened.  She looked over to where Thor and Tony were standing laughing their butts off.  “What’s so funny?”  She asked with a huff.

“Oh Carol, sweet, naive Carol,” Tony said.

“Y/N just asked you on a date,” Thor said next.

Carol’s eyes bulged out of her head, “What?!”

Tony shook his head, “Romantic restaurant?  You won’t be disturbed at Y/N’s place?  It was clearly a date.”

“I gotta go,” Carol said as she rushed from the room.

“Our little girl is all grown up,” Tony said before taking a sip of his coffee.

Carol rushed down the hallways to your office and found you sitting behind your desk typing something up on her computer.  “Did you ask me out on a date?”

You looked up and smiled when you saw an out of breath Carol standing in your doorway, “Yeah, I figured you were too nervous to finally ask me out so I would do it and save us the awkward back and forth ‘will they won’t they’ spill.  Plus, I’ve been wanting to ask you out for a while now. I just wasn’t sure until very recently that you definitely liked me back.”

Carol ran a hand through her hair, “Well I’m glad you did because we would have been in a rut forever if you wanted for me to work up the courage to ask you out.”

You smiled at her, “I know.  So my place at five o’clock this Saturday?”

“It’s a date,” Carol responded.


End file.
